The Stuff Of Heroes
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: After a vicious battle naruto and his friends are transported to a different world, with new rules, new enemy's to deal with thay realize that being a Ninja and being a Hero are very different things. NaruHina. SasuSaku. ShikaTema. No yaoi. No yuri.
1. Prologue: Outnumbered And Outgunned

_**AN: yo, **_

_**this is my new story, well i've actually had it on my computer for a while but couldn't be bothered to post is. so here it is so i hope you enjoy! please review but telling me i've mis spelled is fine but no flaming for the sake of flaming its a waste of both our time. **_

_**Enjoy and reveiws make me write faster! **_

_**Arty. **_

___**

* * *

**_

_The Stuff Of Heroes_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

_outnumbered and outgunned_

* * *

The four figures ran down a tunnel, flickering torches revealed them in flashes as they ran inhumanly fast, their cloaks swishing as they ran. One of the younger three glanced over his shoulder, red eyes scanned the area behind them. He let out an annoyed growl, as he noticed several enemy ninja gaining on them "_Kakashi! They're gaining_!" he called out to the taller man, slightly ahead of his three students. The figure glanced over his shoulder, his red and black heterochromatic eyes calculating "_Sakura! Ceiling!_" he snapped at the slowest person.

Jade green eyes glinted from the shadows of the figures hood, there was a flash of pink hair as the figure skidded to a stop, turning, she threw three kunai with a flick of her wrist, she was running after her companions before they had even finished embedding themselves into the caves ceiling. With a small smirk Sakura formed a hand-sign counting slowly in her head

"_One. Two. Three... KATSU_!" the cave shook as there was a small explosion followed by screams.

"_Good work Sakura_" the one named Kakashi praised.

Without warning, he suddenly turned into an almost invisible side tunnel, in fact it was so sudden that the last figure had to stop and backtrack.

Mentally kicking himself and cursing violently, he ran to catch up with his team, only to crash into one of his team mates.

He stumbled back with a yelp, his hood falling back, revealing spiky golden blond hair held back by a black forehead protector. The metal shone as the sudden light reached it, the symbol of Konoha engraved proudly in the centre, he had slightly tanned skin, and three scars like whiskers adorned each cheek.

He glared at the person he had crashed into, his sky blue eyes flashing angrily "_Oi! Sasuke-teme! What'd you stop for?_" he growled. His cloaked friend turned, even in the darkness of his hood you could tell he had his eyebrow raised "_because. Dobe, there's a frickin' door in the way!_" he said slowly a slight sneer in his voice.

The blond boy blinked and moved his gaze to behind the other boy, and let out a small "_oh_." at the large red door that stood before them.

It seemed out of place in the cave, even as Kakashi pushed the door open.

The smaller three of the team gasped, before them lay a large, cathedral-like cavern. Black torches lit with blue flames, arranged on the walls of the domelike room, filled the room with an eerie blue glow. There were three other doors, one opposite them, the other two on either side of them.

They pulled out kunai's as they walked in, their eyes scanning the room.

"_Hey? Kakashi-sensei, what's that?_" the blond asked curiously, as he lowered his kunai and pointed at a small podium that stood in the centre of the room. The floor and the podium itself was covered in a complicated seal, a small rolled up scroll was laying on top of it. Before Kakashi could answer, the door opposite them creaked open, instantly four kunai shot at the door.

Sasuke lowered his next kunai with a sigh, his team copying him.

"_Oh, its just you_"

The boy in the doorway raised an eyebrow "_I know we don't see eye to eye, but isn't trying to kill me a bit over the top Uchiha?_" he asked, slightly amused as he twirled the kunai he had caught inches from his forehead in one hand, before throwing it at the boy, who's hood had fallen back revealing pale almost white skin, his dark bangs fell over his red eyes as they faded to coal black. In one swift movement he caught the kunai and holstered it "_shut it Hyuga_" he snapped at the brown haired boy, who glared back with his pale white eyes, as his team-mates entered behind him throwing the other three members of team seven their kunai's, which they holstered.

"_Neji! Lee! TenTen-Chan! Shikamaru! Ino-Chan! Sai!_"

The blond boy yelled happily as he rushed over to his friends, only to receive a hard thump to the head, courtesy of a small blond girl "_Naruto no baka! You want to get us caught!_" she hissed angrily "_Oi! Ino-pig, leave him alone!_" Sakura snapped glaring at her rival as Ino glared right back, lightning shooting from their eyes.

Meanwhile the blond boy was being helped up by an energetic boy with a strange bowl shaped haircut and wide eyes.

The other boy with dark brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, sighed "_Troublesome woman._" he muttered under his breath. "_Naruto-kun are you ok!_" the black haired boy asked. Naruto rubbed his head, his eyes watering "_Ino-Chan you're mean._" he whined, as he bolted behind Neji as the blond girl turned to glower at him.

Luckily he was saved from further pain, when another door opened and several figures and a white dog stumbled in. Once they were all in, a heavyset boy slammed the door shut.

The door jolted violently, as something or someone collided with it "_A little help here please!_" he grunted at another jolt opened the door slightly. Two boys ran to help, one with brown hair and red marks like fangs on his cheeks, the other wore a strange black hat and had purple war paint on his face.

"_Temari_!"

Shikamaru ran quickly towards the girl with blond hair in four spiky pigtails, a large folded fan on her back. She was leaning heavily on a boy with blood red hair and black rings around his eyes. Her hand was pressed tightly against her side, blood dripped through her fingers to the ground. She looked up at her boyfriend with a weak grin.

"_I'm ok Shika-kun, just a scratch. I was careless._"

Shikamaru smiled at her, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face "_troublesome woman._" he said fondly.

The red-head cleared his throat "_Sorry for breaking up this truly touching moment, but can you do this when we're not about to be slaughtered.?_" he asked emotionlessly, making his older sister blush, as Shikamaru looked round, he noticed his team-mates settling in defensive positions around the room, except Naruto.

He was reading something of the scroll on the podium "_Ne, Shikamaru! You're a genius right? Well, what's a portal scroll do?_" he asked suddenly, Shikamaru shrugged settling into his own stance "_I don' know. Could be a transportation scroll, but I've never heard of one_" he said with a sigh.

"_Naruto? you do know that about-oh I don't know-A HUNDRED FUCKIN' NINJA ARE ABOUT TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND KILL US!_" Sakura screamed slapping him round the head, just as the door was blown open sending Kiba, Choji and Kankuro flying.

The room quickly filled with ninja as Kiba and Choji got up, unfortunately Kankuro wasn't so lucky, and lay on the ground as a dribble of blood ran from a large cut on his forehead.

* * *

Sasuke swore violently, as a ninja slashed him with a kunai leaving a large cut across his back, he fell to his knees.

Another slash appeared on his side.

Before the ninja he was fighting could land a finishing blow a gloved fist caught his jaw, he flew backwards colliding with a group of ninja that had surrounded TenTen and Shino, knocking them to the ground.

"_Sasuke-kun, are you ok?_" Sakura asked as she stabbed an incoming ninja, ignoring the fact she had been stabbed through the side. She barely flinched as she pulled it out and swiftly decapitated another ninja. She bent throwing Sasuke's arm around her shoulders and helping him up easily, both stared wearily at the ninja's that encircled them "_Shimatta! We're surrounded!_" she hissed, backing away with Hinata, Gaara and Temari.

* * *

"_Kiba!...Behind you!_"

Hinata spun at the usually silent Shino's yell. .Just in time to see her team-mate fall forwards, several kunai buried deeply into his back "_Iie! Kiba-kun!_" Hinata screamed as TenTen and Neji caught him, his puppy let out a whine, pawing at his leg.

"_Fall back!_" Kakashi ordered as he began to form hand-signs faster than the rest could follow "_doton: doryūheki!_" he yelled, he opened his mouth spitting out a stream of mud that solidified into a large wall of earth.

"_that should hold them for now-_"

Ino screamed as Kakashi crumpled to the ground three kunai imbedded in his stomach.

"_Kakashi-sensei!_" Sakura gasped, giving Sasuke to Shino and running forward. As she reached him she saw the cracks that began to appear in the mud wall, like a spiders web. She began dragging Kakashi away from the wall, just as it imploded sending her, Kakashi, and Ino-who had come to help her-flying.

Before the others could react they were hit with a wave of kunai's. Shino, lee, Choji, and TenTen fell, their bodies littered with various weapons. Neji lost his focus when he saw his team-mates fall. An enemy took his chance and ran a katana through his shoulder. Gaara had raised a wall of sand in front of him as soon as he saw the first crack a second wall formed protecting Shikamaru who held an unconscious Temari in his arms, while a third covered the unconscious form of his brother.

* * *

"_NO! HINATA, MOVE!_"

The few still conscious watched in horror as Naruto jumped in front of a wounded Hinata, as she lent over the wounded dog that lay next to her, his arms spread out. as two katana's pierced his stomach.

Hinata stared. Her lavender eyes wide as his blood spattered over her face.

"_n-naru-__NARUTO__!_"

The anguish in her voice froze everything for a few seconds, and then everything started again as the blond lurched forward. He fell into the two ninja and when they pushed him back, they had kunai's buried in their chests, and they were dead before they hit the ground.

Naruto turned sluggishly, he smiled weakly at the small, crying girl "_Hina-Chan. don't cry...ok.?_" he muttered, before stumbling past her. With a groan he collapsed onto the podium, As he lay there, he could dimly hear Hinata screaming at him. He watched strangely detached as his blood formed a small stream, and he watched as the stream reached to open scroll that he had been reading... A small stain of red began to form, the writing on the scroll started to glow blue-white.

The light spread into the black seal underneath the scroll and down the podium to the ground as Hinata tried to reach Naruto, she screamed as a kunai sunk into her left leg causing her to stumble.

She collapsed in a heap besides Naruto as a small dome of light surrounded the seal.

And when it faded.

They had all vanished.

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

AAN: yo again,

hope you enjoyed. don't forget to press the pretty reveiw button,

Arty.


	2. Chapter One: Arrival of A Ninja Kind

_**AN: yo,**_

**_here's the next chapter, but next chapter won't be up until i get a few more reviews so come on please, reviews not flames. _**

**_Enjoy, _**

**_Arty. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter One.

**

* * *

**

****

Arrival of A Ninja Kind.

* * *

Of all ways to be awakened , a blaring alarm accompanied by flashing red lights, warning of intruders, is definitely one of the worse. Unfortunately, the students and faculty of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters were used to it. On autopilot they dressed quickly into their uniforms, still half asleep, and managed to get down stairs without falling over their own feet.

Logan AKA Wolverine was the first down, he was snarling slightly, the alarm attacking his sensitive hearing 'thank you…' he thought, as the sound was shut down "your welcome Logan" Professor Charles Xavier said, as he rolled towards them in his wheel chair "Professor! What's going on?" asked a slightly more awake red-head

"I wish I knew Jean… what I do know is about sixteen people just appeared out of nowhere, I am worried, however that they are hurt... only two have moved since arriving and I cannot read their minds, as their mental barriers are to strong." The bald man answered a slight frown on his face.

Jean closed her eyes and reached out with her powers, she let her mind brush against the intruders and felt it just bounce off their barriers "I see…" she whispered opening her eyes once more.

once the X-Men had arrived, Logan led the way outside. As he stepped out of the patio doors he sniffed, and stopped so suddenly, a blue furred boy behind him crashed into him "Ack! Voverine! Vhat did you stop for!" the blue boy Kurt yelped rubbing his forehead, he stopped however when Logan began to run, following his nose... Following the copper smell of blood… lots of blood...

He forgot about the children running after him, as he ran into the small woods at the back of the mansion. He began to slow, walking quietly as the smell of blood became overwhelming, he let out a snarl as he entered a small clearing, the group behind him froze as they came up behind him.

"Oh my god..." whispered Ororo Monroe, an African woman with snow white hair, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. A small brown haired girl called Kitty let out a sob and buried her face into Kurt's fur, while he and the others just stared in shock.

They lay in puddles of blood, spread out around the clearing which had been reduced to rubble, several of them had sharp weapons in various body parts, and some were just bleeding heavily from cuts… or stab wounds... the worse however was the boy… He was laying face up, two long bloodied swords had been driven through his abdomen. He lay over a girl with dark hair. Her chest was covered with his blood and probably her own. Strange whisker-like scars adorned each of his blood-soaked cheek.

Wolverine took a step forward and suddenly froze bringing up a hand.

_Snick!_

_Clang! _

A knife dropped to the ground besides Logan its point digging into the ground Logan let out a snarl "I would get down from there bub, before I make you"

"_Kekkai Genkai?_" asked a bored sounding voice. Logan frowned at the words "_bloodline limit? I'm a mutant if that's what you mean_" he snapped in Japanese. A sigh came from the trees, and a figure dropped down from the trees. He had brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail and a bored expression. In his arms he held a girl with blond hair in four pigtails one of his hands pressed against a bloody wound on her side "_I'm Nara Shikamaru from Konoha. Where the hell are we?_"

"_do you speak English kid?_"

a confused look and a shake of his head told Logan he didn't "your _in Bayville, America kid. Now what the hell is going on_" Shikamaru looked around at the bodies "_it wasn't supposed to end like this…but…there were to many of them...we lost…Naruto…_" his eyes moved to rest on the boy with the swords piercing his stomach "_he did something there was a bright flash then we arrived here._" Logan frowned the kid was in shock or something he was shaking badly.

"_Tell the other one still in the trees to get down here kid_"

Shikamaru shook his head "Gaara won't _come down until he's sure you're not an enemy._" he said with a small smile, shifting the girl in his arms slightly. "_Don't you dare drop my sister Nara._" a emotionless voice suddenly whispered somewhere above Logan. Shikamaru blinked and tightened his grip "_Then I could do with a little help here Gaara_"

A sudden flash of dark red and a figure was standing besides him, what looked like sand twisted around him like it was alive. It formed a large mound that Shikamaru laid the girl on like a bed. As soon as he had the groups eyes widened at the large hole in the side of his chest. he smiled weakly at their expressions "_Guess I look pretty bad…_" he muttered falling forward only to be caught gently by sand. Gaara stared soullessly at the x-men "_I Require some __assistance__, I'm low on sand._" nodding Logan moved to pick up Shikamaru "everyone grab a kid and get them inside"

"be very careful not to injure them further please" the blue beast known as hank McCoy added.

Nodding the team spilt up and began moving the injured. Jean gently turned a girl with brown hair wrapped in untangling buns. She felt sick as she saw the strange knives that had stuck into her skin, with so many wounds Jean was surprised she was still breathing, using her powers she gently lifted her up and began to float her towards the institute. Kurt was porting most severely injured of the group straight into the med bay on Ororo's orders. Beast scooped up the small violet haired girl with pale skin. Logan picked up a boy with spiky black hair. Evan and Scott teamed up to carry a fairly large boy.

It took them half an hour to move the whole group carefully inside. The x-men now waited while Ororo, hank and jean began trying to save the kids lives.

* * *

Logan hated waiting.

He sat in the kitchen cradling a cup of coffee, something he really needed after the stress of last night. His hand tightened ever so slightly as he thought back to all of the kids lying in hospital beds. They were so young… His eyes slid to the only other person in the room, and found himself staring into scarily blank and empty eyes. Logan almost looked away but stubbornly refused…he had seen eyes like that before.

The boy had only said a few words to him and a few times Logan wondered if he was even talking to him. His name was '_sabaku no Gaara_' according to the boy 'Gaara of The Desert.' Logan could tell by the dark rings around the kid's eyes he didn't sleep much. And the scar on his forehead _ai_…the Japanese symbol for love…the kid was a mystery.

"You okay?"

Aqua eyes studied him silently before he slowly nodded. Logan growled inwardly he had never met such a silent kid before it was…disturbing. He watched as Gaara returned to staring out of the window, his eyes slowly moving to take in the view of the grounds. Logan wondered once again what had happened to these kids. He had tried to get it out of the kid but all he said is that "we miscalculated and lost.".

"_**Logan, could you and Gaara please come to the medical bay**_"

Logan sighed and gently placed his cup down "C_ome on kid_" Gaara stood silently and followed Logan as he left the room, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

The faces of the staff as they entered the room was not reassuring; Hank was rubbing his eyes as he sat at his desk littered with crumpled test results and papers. Xavier was staring at the unconscious teenagers strapped to countless machines. Storm was sitting in a chair besides a pale girl with dark hair that was tinted ever so slightly with a dark blue her head bent so that her face was thrown into shadow. Gaara made himself known by quickly heading to his sisters side and checking on another boy who must have been his older brother. Logan moved silently to Xavier's side.

"You wanted to see us Charles?"

Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sign of the stress he was under "Logan…it doesn't look good…" Logan closed his eyes briefly, before speaking softly "any of them gonna get through this Charles?" Xavier sighed.

"The boy you spoke to earlier Shikamaru, his wounds aren't as severe as the others, and two others only appear to have serious head wounds they should wake up soon…but the others their chances aren't good, the blond boy's wounds are the worse, I tried to take out the swords but its stopping the bleeding, I don't think he'll make it…" Logan sighed and looked over to Gaara and was surprised to see Gaara staring at him. He was also surprised to see an almost anxious look on his face "_W__ill Temari and Kankuro be okay?_" he asked quietly. Logan noticed his hand had unconsciously reached out and gripped his sisters hand and realize just how young he was.

"He wants to know if his sister and brother will be okay Charles"

"The boy has a severe head wound, hank assured me he'll be fine in fact he should wake up tomorrow sometime…His sister is in bad shape, although she has one of the best chances for survival" Logan relayed what the Professor had said and watched as relief spread across the boy's features "_A__nd the others?_" he asked suddenly the relief fading. He noticed Logan's expression before he even started to speak.

"_F__ocus on Haruno-San_" Gaara interrupted pointing at the pink haired girl.

Logan raised an eyebrow "_W__hy?_"

"_She is a healer, one of the best I have seen_"

Logan felt a twinge of hope "A _healer? You thinks she can save all of them?_" Gaara smiled slightly "_I know she won't stop healing till she does_"

"Logan? What's he saying?" Storm asked, wiping her eyes discreetly.

"The pink haired girl is a healer and if this guy's right a pretty powerful one"

"Its no good though…there's something wrong" Hank interrupted the two "Their blood I've never seen anything like it, more than one set of DNA! One I can't even get a reading on because I only get weird specks on the x-ray, it looks like he's full of bugs!" hank said gesturing to a boy with spiky brown hair.

Storm noticed that gaara was looking more and more confused the more Hank ranted.

"_Ano_…"

Logan turned to glance at gaara who raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hank "_What is he saying?_" he asked quietly. Logan explained quickly and was surprised when Gaara looked relieved. He started talking quietly in Japanese and Logan turned back to Hank with a disturbed look.

"He say's 'They are'"

"What are?" Hank asked confused, Logan shrugged "The specks he said they are bugs, he used that word again '_Kekkai Genkai_' bloodline limit, I'm guessing that's what these kids call their powers. He's saying the bugs are his mutation" Logan explained. Hank let out a small laugh "Well that explains that, can you ask if anyone else has _Kekkai Genkai _that might interfere with the tests?" he asked gesturing to the beds. Gaara seemed to understand on his own and quickly started talking quietly to Logan, after a few minutes conversing Logan turned to Hank "He said they all do, he won't say anything else something about it being hard to explain without them showing them themselves. He does say if you keep the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno stable she'll heal herself"

Gaara spotted Hanks disbelief and said something coldly in Japanese. Logan translated with a frown.

"If you doubt his words check her wounds"

Hank exchanged a look with Xavier who nodded after a few seconds. He moved to Sakura and slowly removed the bandage around her chest. He leaned down and studied the wounds for a few minutes, before straightening "Her wounds are much less severe than they were when I changed the bandage an hour ago!" Gaara rolled his eyes as he lent against the wall "_She'll be completely healed in a few hours...quicker if she wakes up first_" he muttered, his words being translated by Logan to the others in the room.

Hank seemed relieved and collapsed into his chair "That's good" he sighed. Xavier rolled towards the door looking less stressed than before "The students will be awake again soon. Storm if you would inform them at breakfast, they are all worried about our guest" Storm smiled and with a nod swept from the room.

"Logan, would you look after Gaara for me?"

Logan glanced at Gaara who stared blankly back and nodded "Sure Chuck, we'll be in the garage, _come on kid_" he said to Gaara switching easily into Japanese.

Gaara glanced at his siblings one last time before sweeping out after Logan.

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

**_AN: Well there you have it chapter one. hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_remember to review i expect at least ten, i write faster when i think people are reading it, _**

**_Arty. _**


	3. Chapter Two: Awakening

**AN:**

_Yo,_

_I'm back!_

_Sorry I took so long to right this chapter, it was surprisingly difficult, but I did it thanks for the wonderful reviews and on that note:_

**Bkaa19 **asked: **Why is Sakura healing faster than Naruto**.

_I decided to answer this on here in case anyone else wondered, Beast was unable to remove the swords without killing him, so he left them in until he could figure out a way to do it without killing him. Naruto probably would have died from his wounds already if he didn't have Kyubi, and because the swords remained in the wound Kyubi was unable to heal the wounds completely and just settled with keeping him stable. Hope you understood that, started to confuse myself there while trying to explain it lol :D Thanks for reviewing :)_

**101bubbly:** _You will find out how I will solve that issue soon :D thanks for reviewing :D _

_**Fruitloop11: **__Thank you:)_

_**Gaarahinatawake: **__I'm glad you want to read more thanks:)_

_**Thedemonslain: **__I'm hoping to gently alternate with the characters, feel them out and maybe settle on a few main characters:) _

_**Halibel09: **__Thanks:) _

_**Saruto uchimaki: **__Awesome name by the way except my spell check kept trying to change it to chipmaker for some reason while I was typing :) _

_**RasenShuriken92: **__Thanks for the review, sorry no harem it makes my head spin trying to keep track of them all lol:) _

_**NarutoUzumakiBarrage: **__Thank for the review:)_

_**Zippythewondermonkey: **__THANKS! :)_

_**Froggy-slice: **__I'm not ransoming the story I'm just saying reviews really make me want to write more and thanks for letting me know people are reading :D _

_**FoxInBox aka FIB**: Thank you so much for your review I'm glad you enjoyed it so much :) _

_**Izzywizzyme: **__Thank you :) _

_**Dfelfkselkr: **__Hope I got that spelling right, thanks for reviewing twice :D_

_**Erik Arden: **__Thank you for the tips, and yeah Gaara isn't trusting but as long as his sister and Kankuro are safe he will give them a chance :) _

_**Amichalap: **Thanks heres your chapter:)_

_**Please enjoy this chapter its dedicated to you all and the people who have added me to alerts and faves, **_

_**Arty x**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Awakening**_

* * *

"So they'll all be, like okay?" Kitty asked hopefully, her hopeful look shared with the rest of the students. Xavier held up a hand "I'll ask you not to get your hopes up, but it is possible but it all depends on the girl -Sakura- recovering enough to use her powers."

Bobby raised his hand "Couldn't Rogue absorb her powers?" Rogue rolled her eyes "If ya' want me ta' kill her, ah' absorb everything Bobby, she barely has enough to survive as it is." She snapped, annoyed. Bobby held up his hands in surrender "Whoa, it was just a suggestion Rogue! No need to bite my head off!"

"Does she heal faster than Mr. Logan?" Amara asked softly.

Xavier shook his head "No, but according to Gaara she is more efficient at healing others than herself."

"Gaara's that scary guy with no eyebrows right?"

"…Yes, he is"

"Where is he? Doesn't he care about his friends?" Scott asked angrily, Xavier shot him a reproachful look "That boy cares more than you know Scott. Logan is talking with him trying to find out what happened to them."

Scott frowned but fell silent, allowing Xavier to continue "As I was saying, if everything goes as planned we might have guests for a while, so if you could all help clear out some of the guest rooms for—". He was cut off by a loud crash that shook the mansion.

"What the hell was that!" snapped Logan appearing in the doorway, over his shoulder Gaara had a small smile on his face, he said something before he spun and left the room.

"That came from the med bay!" Storm said worriedly.

Xavier frowned

"Go"

With a nod the X-Men headed after Gaara.

* * *

They caught up with him as he approached the med bay.

They could only gape at the pink haired girl, as she held Hank a foot off the floor with one hand. A gaping hole behind her led to the med bay and rubble lay scattered on the ground around her feet. Her face was completely blank as she applied enough pressure to make him choke.

While the X-Men had stopped in surprise, Gaara continued on, slowing to a walk as he reached her "_Haruno-san._" He said softly, causing the girls head to snap round to fix him with a glare, which disappeared when she saw who was approaching.

"_Kazekage-Sama!_" She muttered confused her voice dazed, before she began to speak quickly to him.

"Um Mr. Logan, what are they saying?" Kitty whispered curiously. With a sigh Logan translated "She wants to know what's happening. He doesn't know and is telling her basically to calm down and that she needs to help the others and that we seem to be trustworthy." The girl frowned and to the groups relief, she lowered Hank to his feet releasing him. He stumbled back holding his neck.

The girl stared at Gaara for a few seconds and then nodded to his leg with a frown, listening to her speak Logan echoed her expression.

"What's wrong Logan?" Ororo asked worriedly "Pinkie say's he's hurt, something about his leg…" Gaara shook his head, but Sakura ignored him, reaching out with a glowing hand. A wave of sand wrapped around her hand as Gaara hissed something quietly at her. Sakura flinched and stepped back the glow fading from her hand, the sand releasing her.

"Gomen Kazekage-Sama…" She muttered with a small bow, before turning and stepping through the hole into the infirmary.

The X-Men followed swiftly and found her leaning over the boy with the bowl cut. Using her index finger she easily tore through the bandages as if they were paper. They flinched at the violent wounds as Sakura muttered under her breath.

She placed a glowing hand over the wounds and frowned. The group watched-strangely fascinated-as the gory wounds stitched themselves back together, leaving just a white scar. The girl muttered something under her breath as she tugged the covers back up to the boy's chin, her hand rested briefly on his shoulder before she moved to the next bed, the girl with long blond hair. Once again she tore of the bandages and placed her glowing hands on the bloody gash that went from her left collar bone to her right hip.

Most of the students had turned away from the gruesome sight, but Logan watched as the cut was healed. Sakura didn't move away at once when she was done, but instead paused at the girl and gently shook her shoulder.

"_Ino_?"

The girl's eyes fluttered before snapping open.

Faster than the students could see, the girl had flipped away from Sakura, and stood in a crouch on the other side of the bed, hands clasped together. Sakura held up her hands and spoke soothingly. Ino stared at her ,her face completely cold, her beautiful blue eyes with no pupils like chips of ice, and slowly they started to thaw "Sakura?…What happened?" The girl asked sleepily, her whole face softening and taking on a confused look.

Sakura shrugged and motioned to the rest of the unconscious people "You work on the non life threatening wounds and I'll take the life threatening wounds." Ino glanced suspiciously at the group that had squeezed into the opposite side of the room "And them?" She asked coldly, narrowing her eyes at Bobby, as his eyes strayed over her body.

Sakura shrugged "Gaara said they are safe."

Ino snorted, still watching Bobby "_If you don't take your eyes off my chest, dickhead, I'll remove them and castrate you for good measure._" She hissed at him darkly. The X-Men froze as the air became tense and heavy making in hard to breath, Bobby was worse hit and found himself shaking.

"Logan, what did the blond say?" He asked quietly, when Ino had turned away, heading over to one of her injured friends. Logan coughed and repeated it, his voice amused, watching as the boy turned pale.

* * *

The two girls worked quickly until only two remained injured: a pale black haired boy and the blond boy in orange and black. Sakura was shaking by the time she reached the blond and placed her hands on the wounds that still held the swords that had pierced him.

Beast unable to remove the blades without killing the boy, had instead-with the help of Logan- cut off the ends of the blades that protruded from his back so he could at least lay comfortably on his back. She studied remains of the swords before grasping the handle of the broken blade and placing another hand on the wound itself.

And with a swift tug and a sickening squelch the sword slid out sending a splatter of blood onto the pink haired girl and the floor, her glowing hand held the boy down as his body arched in pain, while the other flicked the sword towards the ground so hard it was imbedded two inches into the concrete floor as she quickly healed the jagged hole it had left.

The other quickly followed. She stepped away when she was done wiping blood from her cheek.

She moved to the last boy swaying slightly, she once again began healing again this time it noticeably slower.

The x-men all jumped when, after a few minutes, the boys hand shot out grabbing the girl's wrist, the green glow faded instantly. She stared down at him with a small smile as he sat up slowly, still holding her wrist.

"_Sasuke-Kun…you're okay_" She said happily, but her voice was weak. "_That's enough Sakura. You'll kill yourself._" He said softly.

The girl smiled at him before her knees buckled.

Sasuke had her in his arms in a flash, he cradled her now sleeping form against his chest and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he lay her on the bed he had previously occupied.

He tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear before turning to the X-Men, all of who recoiled in surprise - except Logan - at the cold, blood red and black eyes that glared at them.

"_Who are you!_" He asked coldly, Ino coming to stand behind him, her eyes icy once again.

And all around the room others began to awake.

* * *

It was unnerving to watch as the teenagers began to stir, their eyes snapping open, and in swift movement they stood besides their beds, their expressions cold. Half of the group awake moved to back up Sasuke while the rest defended those that were still unconscious. Backing away slightly the X-men readied themselves for a fight.

All of them were surprised however when Gaara moved to stand in front of the X-Men, the gourd on his back leaking sand, that writhed around him eerily.

"_Enough."_

The strange group of teenagers, stared at him in confusion "_Gaara, what are you doing_?" the girl with buns asked wearily, a scalpel she had snatched off a tray twisting expertly in her hand "_They are allies. They kept you all stable until Haruno-San awoke._" He said calmly, a slither of sand moving to her to lower the scalpel.

Slowly the group relaxed their fighting stances, causing the X-Men to do the same a few seconds later. Gaara stayed where he was for a minute, seemingly making sure one side would not attack the other. Then slowly the sand receded and he took a few quick steps to stand before his brother.

Kankuro grinned as Gaara studied him and rested a hand on his shoulder "_I am fine Gaara, Sakura took care of me again_" Only Logan noticed the way sand came up to block his hand, before dissipating.

"_Why hasn't she woken up yet_?" Gaara asked, quietly, Kankuro glanced at their sleeping sister before smiling reassuringly "Gaara, she will be fine Sakura healed her, she must have lost too much blood that's all, same with Naruto and the rest, you can relax now." Logan watched as the boy's shoulders slumped slightly and took a calming breath before turning back to the x-men, his eyes on Logan.

"_What happens now Logan-San_?"

'…Good question…' Logan thought as he turned to Xavier with a questioning look "What now Chuck?" he asked, curiously. Xavier watched the group of teenagers thoughtfully as they huddled in groups of threes, including the unconscious. They seemed slightly suspicious still, but it seemed that Gaara vouching for them had mostly reassured them.

They were all exhausted, on a few he felt their mental barriers lower slightly, just enough so he could hear surface thoughts.

'**where are we?**'

'**I just want to go home to gai-sensei**'

'**I can't lose him**'

'**I don't want to be in this place, I need to get out, its to much like orochimaru's la-GET OUT OF MY MIND!**'

Xavier jerked back in his chair like he'd been struck.

Both the X-Men and the arrivals jerked around in surprise, except for Sasuke who stood shaking, his eyes blood red, the black markings swirling into place. Lightning began to ripple up his arms, filling the room with a crackling sound, The air in the room turning heavy and humid.

He took a single step forward and the room exploded into action.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**AN:**

hope you enjoyed it,

I hope to have the next chapter done soon, but I'm going on holiday to Wales soon so there might be a delay.

Please review and keep reading,

Arty x


End file.
